


heartlines

by irisreceptor



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Fire Emblem Fates: Revelation Spoilers, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-07-10 19:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7003726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irisreceptor/pseuds/irisreceptor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It doesn’t matter if a truce was created. Kazahana swears to fall on duty first before harm happens to Sakura. Of course, it’s easier said than done—and it’s Tsubaki’s fault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. make up your mind

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the flowers fall apart (all at once)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6640126) by [lunariaans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunariaans/pseuds/lunariaans). 



She hasn’t grabbed the rice when she hears the murmurs around her. It isn’t needed to turn around and see him, saluting everyone with that infuriating smile of his.

_What an idiot._

Kazahana furrows her eyebrows, displeased at his idiotic behavior. Maybe it had been pure luck, how she’d seen her fellow retainer at his lowest when he was introduced to her and Sakura. A reminder that behind the so-called ‘perfection’, a jerk was still a jerk. Always praised for this and that, Tsubaki was hopeless and shameful—how had been chosen to protect Sakura? Whoever had thought it was a good idea was probably an idiot.

No, she was being spiteful on purpose. The entire day had been exhausting and the training grounds had Nohrians now, which left her to practice for hours alone in a vacant room. It wasn’t the most reliable option but being around people from Nohr outside the battlefield wasn’t into her plans anytime soon. And as much as she hated to admit it, Tsubaki wasn’t incompetent. Contrary to it, he was too refined, educated and polite to almost everyone. Of course, she didn’t count into the group of people that received his special treatment, not like she needed it. She would never stop bringing the incident with his mount and they were at odds when not protecting their liege or in the front lines.

They trusted each other at least on that. Sakura was of the most important relevance and Kazahana would be damned if anyone hurt her best friend. Temporal allies with the Nohrians or not, if anyone dared to lay a finger on her princess—!

“Ahhh— what a scary face, Hana. You’ll scare everyone away—” Talk about the devil and he will appear.

Frowning, her gaze lifts upwards, challenging him on the spot. She wasn’t in the mood to deal with him, the nerve of him. “Finish that and I will fight you.”

Tsubaki’s mouth curls up, eyes closed and his playful, irritating smile adds salt to her injured pride. She narrows her eyes, eyeing him before deciding to not give him the satisfaction of being over her. Knowing him, he was here to ruin her night. Intentionally or not, just by being around him, people had the guts to comment their envy at her partnership with such a ‘perfect’ man. Perfect, her—

“Scary, scary! What a scary face, someone hide all the children!”

At the sound of his laugh, Kazahana glares at him. “What are you doing here anyways? It’s your turn for patrol.”

“I came here to say hello——”

Cut the idle chat, she wants to say but waits for him to finish what he isn’t saying. Her impatience must have shown because he takes all the time in the world and sits on the opposite of the table, composed and Hana wonders if her fist will be a lovely present to his face. Maybe that will make others understand the ‘flawless’ Tsubaki is of flesh and bones too.

“Someone asked me to take my place tonight— I tried to dissuade them but they said that wouldn’t do. Well, more time to protect lady Sakura, hm—?”

The advantage of dealing with Tsubaki was noticing some details of his composure crack—no matter how subtle, she could grasp sometimes when he tried to hide certain things from the crowd. Narrowing her eyes again, she peers her eyes at him, intent perhaps too obvious but Hana doesn’t care. He will either give her a hint without her asking for it and the seconds turn longer and longer, nearby sounds of chatter filling the background. Then, when Tsubaki seems too occupied into say hello to anyone that walks near them, Hana opens her mouth. Lowering her voice, she squints her eyes.

“——Who?”

“Hm?” He doesn’t have to ask her to elaborate, they were partners first and later—well, whatever they could be called, to put it simply. “Remember Selena?”

“Princess Camilla’s retainer?” The frost in her voice as she mentions the infamous first princess of Nohr doesn’t perturb her fellow retainer. Instead, he smiles peacefully and she wants to ask since when he has made acquaintances with the enemy country’s royal retainers. Truce or not, no one could trust entirely Nohr, not after decades of bloodshed, orphans and massacres. Only Tsubaki would be so nonchalant when interacting with people from that country.

In this case, however—Hana wouldn’t admit but she was worried.

“She was rather persistent to take my spot, I couldn’t say no to her—” Liar, Kazahana thinks. He could have said ‘no’, why didn’t he? It wasn’t like Tsubaki wanted to be charming with other women, not on purpose but sure, he liked the attention placed on him a bit too much. It was irritating but she had grown used to it.

“So you came here to ruin my meal time?” She squints her eyes harder and her chopsticks crack slightly under her fingers.

“Of course not— I only wanted to see my fellow retainer tonight, what’s wrong with that?”

 _Stop with the lies and get to the topic already._ It was said patience was a virtue and it was most likely true but she wasn’t in the mood to humor him. War still happened outside and many of their comrades fell each day, it didn’t matter if lady Sakura had decided to follow her sibling into neutrality. Nohr and Hoshido were still at odds with each other and no matter how hopeful her childhood friend sounded with her lost sibling’s speech of a peaceful world, the horrors would still haunt the generations that had witnessed Nohr’s cruelty. Peace speeches couldn’t take that away.

She couldn’t claim Hoshido was entirely innocent, still—

“Are we doing the right thing, Hana?”

She looks down to her unfinished bowl and grimaces, knowing very well what he means. They would never leave Sakura behind, their loyalty was a part of them to their liege and perhaps they weren’t the strongest compared to other royal retainers but they were as dedicated or more to their princess. And Sakura had decided to trust what her sibling wanted, maybe it was independence or maybe it wasn’t. Her childhood friend had always been too kindhearted, too sensible and a peace-loving soul, all this fighting wasn’t her element.

And that’s what Kanazaha loves about Sakura the most. How she did her best to improve despite being conscious of her faults.

“Sometimes, I think about it and then, sometimes it comes over me and I wonder why it happened to us.”

Had the circumstances been different, they would surely be fighting to end the reign of a tyrannical king and bring peace to all lands. Now, they fought to bring an end to it all, uniting their forces with those of the enemy to fight an unknown entity. Was it the right decision? Was it a miscalculation? Brown eyes pose themselves into Tsubaki’s and she turns her stare to the side, eyes almost closed and a sigh on her lips. It’s unusual to see him so oddly serious. Most of the time he’s lighthearted, keeping everyone away with a radiant smile and she can’t help but find each other similar.

The air is tense and it hangs in the air and Kazahana wonders if he can feel it too. It’s an entire opposite of their usual atmosphere, filled with verbal brawl and partnership but she understands war isn’t a playground. They knew better than to let their judgement be cloud by their personal differences. They were retainers of the royal family and they would give their lives for their liege without question. She knew it. They knew it.

“We’re doing this not only for ourselves or for everyone else. We’re doing it for lady Sakura, especially. That’s why it’s so important to us to not fail her and support her into what she believes is the right decisions.”

Tsubaki tilts his head and Hana opens her mouth to ask him what’s wrong but the playful attitude is suddenly replaced with something else she can’t describe. “Well-said—”

Everything that she wants to say as a retort disappears and she asks him out-loudly if he fell from his mount again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi there!
> 
> this is my first work posted here tho i've been in ao3 for a good while but i read a fic by an awesome person and i got inspired to write for this pairing. i still don't know where this fic will go on but i've a couple of ideas!
> 
> anyways, thank you for reading, hope you like what's coming next!


	2. ship to wreck

Swords clash. The taste of blood in her mouth is the least of her concerns and instinct kicks in to land a fatal blow to her enemy. Years of training are reliable to let her perceive what her eyes can’t see. A samurai’s blade is an extension of one’s body and she has learned to understand a single mistake can end her life. Her senses tell her to not slip into easiness, being a novice will cost in this place. Another clash and she grits her teeth, cursing the ridiculous convenience of invisible enemies.

The principality of Muse hadn’t deserved to go through this.

War isn’t beautiful. There is only death and blood at sight but her duty to Sakura prevents her from deserting – lord Takumi can protect his sister and that’s not enough. Not for her. With a swift movement, her blade clashes against other and Hana curses again. It’s not ladylike and she can’t prove to be feminine – or at all in the army. Life dictated her to pick up the blade and not a sewing kit and she groans before delivering another attack, position falling into defensive. She can’t falter— not now or never. The least she wants is to die in front of Sakura’s eyes but her duty, her vow to her liege speaks up.

Cursing again, she repels the enemy’s attack, gasping for breath immediately. The scent of decay hangs thick in the air and a shudder passes through her spine.

There is only death and blood in war. The battlefield isn’t a playground, it’s too stained in blood to be. From the enemies, comrades, mounts and monsters—and anything that stands and collides against the armies and the weapons. Hoshido and its everlasting sun are a contrast with the city in ruins; her country is a land of peace and prosperity and nothing of what she witnesses in Muse can be found in those grounds. Sakura with her timid, blossoming smile isn’t meant to see the horrors of war but Hana knows and hates she is growing up unto this.

Is she helping those who are falling? The thought is brief but Hana bits her lip, hands trembling at the obvious statement. There is not beauty to be found in war and it’s the absence of beauty what one finds – with more soldiers falling down by each second.

This a living carnage and it’s the worst to be a witness of the suffering.

“Argh! Die already!”

As in queue, the enemy reacts instantly and her blade stops it by an inch. A terrified gasp is her answer, her senses alerting her from an imminent doom. She had been careless and more of those invisible entities had come. No. No. No. Falling down in this place is unacceptable. Her grip starts slacking off but her stance remains firm when a blur of orange and blue patterns slays down her opponent.

The ally twirls the naginata and Hana holds her breath, the commotion around them being over in seconds. Exhaling said breath, she turns around and fights the fatigue in her legs. That had been a close brush with – no, the topic is pushed aside and attention is placed to the person at her side.

“You right there, Kazahana?” Oboro greets her with a lopsided smile.

“Yeah…” Her concern is touching and Hana gives a half-hearted smile, fighting back the grimace from the situation they were in. “Where’s lady Sakura?”

Oboro grimaces, a hand on her hip. “Attending the injured, lord Takumi is guarding her. We’ve suffered some casualties.”

Hana refrains from making a comment and nods reluctantly, the blood in her mouth getting more bitter as the implications dawn on her. Her eyes dart from Oboro’s and unto the devastated scenario and she swallows hard, recovering her breath. Some nearby flowers greet her and with new-found horror, she averts her eyes from the blood staining them. Her legs tremble but Oboro offers her hand and she forces herself to remain steady.

“There. We better catch up to them. I heard from Hinata the Nohrian troops are still fighting against lord Ryouma.”

They would lose, Kazahana wants to say but her breath is caught on the smoke and the smell of blood to say anything.

The crown prince is a fierce and contained storm but Hana still worries for him. It’s a low-key offense to Sakura’s older brother but this war was showing some horror and the thought of anything happening to Ryouma was terrifying. For Sakura’s sake, it was better to believe in the prince’s abilities and to not worry beforehand.

Oboro squeezes her hand and the distraction is well-received, it calms her down from being vulnerable.

The war isn’t over yet but Kazahana pays her respects in silence. The dead will be grieved briefly and that’s all she can offer. And all she can do as she follows Oboro with hasty, exhausted steps.

 

* * *

 

Her father had died for his liege. And his example was still a reminder to strive harder to not let any harm fall to Sakura.

Easier to say than done.

Walking in the devastated streets with people hurrying with staves was enduring enough and Kazahana admired Oboro for keeping her composure. The clenched expression spoke more than anything but Hana knew better to ask.

An offended gasp from Oboro caused her to squint her eyes at what she had seen.

“Oi, Hinata! Are you mad?! You should be by lord Takumi’s side if I’m not!”

Hinata made a face, unperturbed by Oboro’s complain. “Gee, he sent me for you after you didn’t come back!”

“That’s not an excuse! Lord Takumi is our first priority!”

Hana wants to tear her eyes away from them.

Sometimes, she wished it could be that simple to push aside her worries and be like Hinata and Oboro—carefree but dutiful without failing to show their loyalty to their liege. Their voices echo across the streets, muffled by the sudden spur of activity from other soldiers. Everyone was starting to count the dead and assisting the injured.

It felt so inadequate to watch over Oboro and Hinata discussing.

With a grim smile, Hana left them on their own world, stepping away in silence as she retreated.

Oboro’s favor doesn’t slip from her mind. But right now she couldn’t handle a scene like that. Now when she had been powerless at defending herself without the aid of other.

 

* * *

 

“—Sakura?”

“She’s talking with lady Camilla.”

The grip on her katana is instantaneous. She prepares to face combat but her fingers loosen at the sound of an irritating laugh. Less than half an hour and finding Sakura amidst the chaos hasn’t been easy but Hana doesn’t need to turn around to recognize what belongs in another place and a more peaceful time.

Tsubaki’s laugh is carefree is always, too imprinted in her memory to brush it off as nothing. She bites back a retort on her tongue, head snapping towards his direction. Her hands curl tightly into fists as she notices how untouched he looks by the horror of war.

Any thoughts of self-loathing are brushed aside immediately when she recognizes a third party. The mercenary glares at her but Hana is thrown back momentarily at how displeased she looks when Tsubaki chuckles once more.

“Now, now, Selena. Don’t be impolite with Kazahana—”

“Hmph. I only came here to thank you for helping me but next time, it won’t be the same.”

“Yes, yes.”

The woman narrows her eyes, ready to start a verbal brawl but she seems to think better and her composure turns firm. An ‘excuse me’ is murmured as she passes near her side and Hana sees it—the balance and control in her steps. It’s too well-practiced and for a split of second, she remembers the truce is the reason of why senseless blood isn’t spilled.

Another chuckle is thrown in the air and she turns to look at Tsubaki, squinting her eyes. He looks pleased with himself but Hana finds that’s nothing new and a part of her wants to ask what’s going on – but she refrains herself. Getting involved into his personal affairs isn’t into her plans and it’s not like he would tell her.

“If you have time to socialize, you should be guarding lady Sakura.” She frowns.

“Prince Takumi told me it wasn’t necessary.” Tsubaki waves away her complaint. “Why, Hana. Do you want to go against royalty’s orders?”

Why does she bother? Her strength laid in battle and one-to-one combat. She isn’t an expert on politics or protocol, preferring to back up on what’s needed at the moment. One glare at Tsubaki and her eyes move to his animal companion. The pegasi looks battered, exhausted and slightly scarred—unlike its owner, showing splendor after a battle.

“How’s your mount?” She asks softly, glancing over the animal.

“It’s seen better days.” Her mouth is closed and she remains quiet, observing his gloved hand caress the pegasi’s white mane before noticing Tsubaki look over her, intrigued and amused. “Oh?”

A scowl is her immediate answer. “What? Is there anything on my face?”

Tsubaki smiles and refrains from saying anything and she wants to punch that irritating, smug grin out. But then, he points a single finger at his cheek.

Realization dawns on her. Her hand rises up to check out how bad the wound is only to hiss loudly. Her thumb accidentally brushes across her skin, making her curse out loud with the rough touch but she bites back her lip. Would it scar and cause Sakura to get more worried? Would she have to tell her that injuries were nothing as long as it was for her sake?

“You didn’t notice? Hana, how can you guard lady Sakura if you aren’t paying attention?”

She groans but stops her hand from wiping off the blood from her cheek. It wouldn’t do if she got the wound infected. “Shut up and let’s go find her.”

“Yes, yes, lead the way—”

Her eyes fall on him and envy at his impeccable state boils her blood.

Not for the first time, Kazahana wants to punch his face but refrains herself. It’s a habit done by practice, remembering her place in this war. He’s her partner before any competition and she begrudgingly accepts the truth. Perfect retainer. Perfect warrior. Perfect man. How many more times will she have to compare herself to him?

Would she think of him like the others if she hadn’t seen him fall from his mount?

The thought frustrates her.

 

* * *

 

A sigh and Hana turns around again on her futon.

Bad humor isn’t unusual. It’s a price she gets for hanging out with Tsubaki but with all that’s been happening lately - it only increases her self-loathing. Pride is dangerous and it’s her servitude to Sakura that stops her from gloating in excess when it comes to keep her safe and sound. Youth is another of the troubles—the constant reminder hanging like ropes around her wrists. Inexperience follows her at every corner and it’s not an excuse, retainers serve from an early age and she has passed long ago her childhood.

“Kazahana?”

The breeze is in a way it barely reaches her ears but it’s soft.

“Are you alright? Tsubaki told me you looked unwell after dinner.”

Irritation spikes up but she tries to cool it down, self-aware of Sakura’s gaze over her. A grimace is her answer, fingertips with a sudden need to clench her sword and go out for a midnight practice.

“I’m just a bit exhausted, Sakura. Don’t worry.”

Sakura furrows her eyebrows, gentle concern sweeping on the prior politeness. Out of all the siblings, Kazahana thinks Mikoto appears often in Sakura’s manners—the firm, quiet strength and the compassionate gestures.

“We’re leaving for Notre Sagesse in a few days. We should arrive there soon and…” Sakura lowers her head, contemplative from speaking more in the amidst of snores. But Hana recognizes the sorrow in her face, the darkness not hiding the obvious. “Big brother told me he won’t be accompanying us.”

“Sakura…”

Sakura’s smile is felt in the shadows. “It’s fine. He’s busy and I’m not alone. I have you, Takumi and Tsubaki with me. I’m just…” Seconds pass and Hana thinks of how far away they are from Hoshido. “I’m just happy I could see my brother.”

Words aren’t said but Hana lets Sakura check out for any scars and lets her express her concern. All the years had taught them to communicate without speaking. Sakura doesn’t speak of the injuries she finds but the air has a palpable feeling of mute distress before it settles down. It always settles down and not for the reasons Hana wishes Sakura could understand, it’s a mixture of reluctant acceptance and uneasiness.

“I’ll leave you to rest. But if you’re hungry, I think there’s still food in the dining hall. No one of us wants you to get sick, Kazahana.”

“Yes, milady.”

Sakura bows and gives her a tender smile. “Goodnight.”

 

* * *

 

This is ridiculous.

She isn’t surprised at the authority Sakura holds over her—whether meant as her liege or childhood friend, Hana knows if Sakura asks for anything, she will comply without hesitation. Complains wouldn’t be made, only the specifics. There isn’t a remote possibility of Sakura asking her an outrageous order, Sakura dislikes war and bloodshed but the sentiment of doing what Sakura suggests or pleads remains.

Friendship.

Sakura gives her the right to breathe, to live and to stand by her side.

A reluctant sigh gets out of her lips but she steps inside the dining hall. She doubts there are steam buns—it’s not like Saizou is around the place to offer some of his to her but a light meal will do. Tomorrow, activity will be chaotic with the rushed-up preparations and the need to get a boat before Nohr decides to follow them.

“Good night.”

Her stance immediately tenses.

The woman looks indifferent, calm and Hana stares at her for a couple of seconds before forcing her shoulders to relax.

“It’s not like I’ll harm lady Sakura, so you can quit glaring at me.”

Her eyes narrow and Kazahana holds a scrutinizing gaze before pushing the matter aside. Suspicions will serve nothing in a camp filled with enemies-turned-allies and Hana dislikes the bittersweet taste of admitting the other’s rightness over the matter. The logic was sound and—Hana wants to roll her eyes.

After years of believing the propaganda of Nohr breeding ruthless, heartless people, she doubts they can be trustworthy. But it wasn’t her call to made. It had never been.

“I’m not standing here suspecting you of organizing an attack on lady Camilla, after all.”

Her fists clench at the implication. Decades of bloodshed wouldn’t disappear over a day or several ones and she doubts the woman didn’t understand this. Breaking the truce was too risky and out of her league. Hana turns her gaze away, eyeing from the corners at the woman.

“You say that. But I can’t and I won’t afford to lower my guard.” She bits down harshly. “We may work together now but that doesn’t mean I have to trust you.”

Or anyone else from Nohr.

Enough worries had been given Sakura hours early and the thought of anyone harming her when—if she had her back turn was despising. She can’t allow that – she wouldn’t. It was preferable to dig her own grave with her hands before the possibility of it happening became menacing.

The woman—no, Hana remembers, Selena barely changes her expressions. Hints of worry had never been there but the sensation of impatience over dealing with a child is obvious. Hana grits her teeth at the subtle insult but she retains in her position, glaring at Selena with edge. Tsubaki calls her stubborn and she has never denied it. Less she would do it now. Annoyance is considered childish but here—it was the answer of dealing with people she didn’t trust.

“I’m sure we both know the price of attempting to take the head of one from the other family.” Selena says, a hand placed on her hips as she looks calmly at her. “It would be a fool’s act. If lady Sakura or lady Camilla were to die in mysterious circumstances, the families would suspect each other and that would lead to a battle in this camp. No time for retreat and if one were to pack up in retreat in advance, it would be seen as suspicious.”

Selena runs a hand through one of her ponytails and silence sinks in. Hana doesn’t speak up but looks at her—the contemplation in her gaze and how Selena looks back at her, a smirk on her lips and chin raising up. It’s chill-boning and Hana realizes her breath is caught on her throat, struck with an ominous thought of resemblance.

“But if you insist on being hostile, you’re welcome to try to beat me to stop any attempt of betrayal before it happens.”

Kazahana narrows her eyes.

Sakura’s distraught eyes at the consideration of the hypothetical actions are enough warning to refuse. Dishonor hadn’t been in her father’s vow to his liege and it wouldn’t be in hers. She forbade it—the least she can offer the man who had died before she could build up any meaningful memories of him. The offer is tempting but it’s for naught. A revolting trick of one from Nohr. Kazahana wants to do the least possible with them but it’s inevitable-

She has to remember her place within the army and not cause havoc. For Sakura’s sake.

“Right. You’re not worth the repercussion of getting my blade dirty.” She gives a challenging gaze, squinting her eyes. A part of her finds this pitiful, the chance of fighting against another of similar specialty. The experience can serve well but it isn’t worth it. “The minute you make out of line… I’ll strike you down. It’s my duty to prevent harm to my liege, whether it to be from allies or else.”

The treaty is temporary at worst. And at best, it is the remote possibility of peace among nations and Kazahana would prefer to be damned than to be the first to light up the unspoken matches of the fire.

Strategy isn’t her forte, that’s Tsubaki’s. But observing the enemy has been hers from the first day. She hates to admit it but she isn’t Tsubaki with his airs of grandeur and the irrefutable need to reach perfection. The least she can do is to make sure no one does anything they can come to regret. Deep, philosophical thinking isn’t into her list of qualities but if her blade is sharp—her eyes are the same.

Selena raises her eyebrows but says nothing. The smirk vanishes and she crosses her arms down. Then as if nothing has happened, she sighs and waves a hand into the air, nonchalant to the fierceness. The tension is one-sided and that’s humiliating. A part of Hana’s mind tells her arguing over this will get them nowhere—and while it is right, she doesn’t need hear it.

The desire for rebuttal hangs on her tongue and Hana has to think of Sakura’s smile to prevent anything else be spilled.

“Stressing so much is bad for your skin.” Selena speaks up, eyes closed. “If you’re constantly worried, you’ll get wrinkles earlier than you should.”

Hana scoffs. She plays along as if humor isn’t bite. “I’m so worried.”

Selena answers with an amused grin, lips almost revealing a hilarity known to herself. Seconds of pent-up tension pass and Hana almost opens her mouth to ask what is it but Selena passes a hand through her hair as her steps echo against the floor. “I’ve nothing else to say. I bid you goodnight.”

Seconds pass—the thump, thump, thump sprinting off in the opposite direction and Hana holds her breath.

The dinner hall is deserted but she finds no appetite plaguing her tongue. Kazahana shuts down her eyes, the tremor of clenched fists a slap to her pride. She shouldn’t brush against metaphorical fire, the consequences are absurd and the confrontation had been laughable.

Being look down is not novelty, it never has been. But Hana feels the unsettling feeling on her gut—her blood doesn’t threaten to boil but to freeze her in the spot. She tries to find a logical reason over her intuition and her shoulder shudders, aware of the unmistakable sensation of fear.

Mistakes happen. Her sight must have been wrong. Hana shudders and closes her eyes, the thought of Selena’s smirk resembling Tsubaki repeated over and over.

Her sight had been wrong—right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and here it is!
> 
> i struggled with inspiration and summer classes got me so busy i couldn't write half of the chapter. the worst was i had almost everything to publish but nothing came and weeks passed. i'm grateful now since it helped me fix grammar errors and write more than my original goal. i can't tell when will my next update be but thankfully it will be faster than this one. nothing is worse than writer's block, i say.


End file.
